What's happening!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Patricia wakes up to a unexpected surprise...


She woke up to the pain in her arms and legs. they were both tied to the bed posts her knees up to her tits. She was Gagged, and blindfolded,her jeans and knickers was pulled down and her top half was bare.  
>The last thing she could remember was getting a taxi home, sometime late last night, from the party,<br>was this the driver?.  
>She lay there trying to make something out of the noises that were around her, she could hear someone moving. She moaned and attempted to struggle, but all she accomplished was making the ropes tighter<p>

She heard someone open and close the bedroom door, she tried desperately to ask whoever this was to let her go, but her muffled cries was ignored.  
>Loud footsteps walked across the floor to the foot of the bed, again she cried out but it was no use the gag was too tight round her mouth.<br>The footsteps came again walking round to the side of her and she felt a hand squeeze her breast, pinching her nipple.  
>She was surprised to feel her pussy start to feel the familiar tingle as her nipple hardened from the attention of the unknown hand.<br>There was movement on the bed, first at the side of her, then below.  
>Fingers held her pussy lips open and she felt a tongue start lapping at her. Screaming she tried desperately to move, her legs, arms, feet. But she was bound in a position where the only thing she could do was cause herself harm.<p>

The tongue worked itself deeper and deeper into her. She cried out and groaned, then it made its way over her clit causing her to become more 'verbal' dripping juices of unwanted arousal.  
>The tongue lapped at her constantly for a couple of minutes so much so that she could feel an orgasm started to approach.<br>Just as she could feel it build, the tongue stopped and she was left feeling a little disappointed if she was honest.  
>There was a rustling sound in the drawer beside her and they were back on the bed again.<br>She felt an anticipation inside of her, she didn't know what was ahead of her but she did know she wanted to feel that tongue again. She felt something hard being placed at her anus, it was slick with a lube.  
>She started to worry, but then that tongue was back at her clit and she let out a sigh.<br>The dildo pushed in a little, then out slowly, it pushed its way into her arse and she moaned as her arse stretched.  
>Her muscles contracting around it, before it sucked it the rest of the way in. That Damn tongue wouldn't let up for a minute. The wetter she became, the more it tried to devour her.<br>All of a sudden the dildo started to vibrate, she instantly started to spasm around as her orgasm aproached.

The hand started pounding the dildo into her arse with more force and she started bucking and screaming and babbling incoherently into the gag as she came over the strangers face

After a few more minutes of catching her breath, she felt the get up and leave the room, but the vibrator remained buzzing away in her arse, she lay there for what felt like an eternity almost reaching orgasm but not quite, she longed for her pussy to be touched... it was dripping wet as she felt the vibrations around her pussy lips .

Then just when she had given up all hope there was movement on the bed, she willed the stranger to take the vibrator out saying "please..please" in a muffled cry. Her pussy ached, but was once again the lips were being pulled open this time a rather large cock made its way inside spreading her pussy.  
>She started moaning almost instantly as the cock slid in, she couldn't believe how big and thick it was!.<br>It filled every part of her pussy stretching as it slid in and out getting harder and faster with each thrust.

"oh Patricia, your pussy feels so good" The stranger groaned _'Oh my god!' _Patricia thought, she would recognise Jerome's' voice anywhere

The thought of having no control over this, her neighbor fucking her as he pleased, while she layed there, tied to the bed. Sent her over the edge and she started towards her second orgasm her pussy spasmed around his cock and her arse squeezed the dildo as she screamed louder cumming so hard she thought she would pass out , then she felt his hot cum flood her body and she came once more shaking all over.

He pulled his cock and the dildo out of her holes and got off the bed leaving her laying there cum leaking from her pussy and down into her open arse.

She fell asleep from sheer exhaustion, waking up later and she was untied and under the covers and now in her night-gown _"did it really happen last night?" _she thought  
>She lay there rubbing her pussy and arse hole to orgasm, thinking of her neighbor and what to do next.<p>

**A/N**

**Well this one if way shorter than the others! I'm am really sorry about this! I think my muse is leaving me... So from now on I'm going to only upload every other day, unless I felt the need to upload more. **


End file.
